Pranks from the pranksters
by ski-up-and-go
Summary: Fred and George are bored one sunny after noon and decide to have a little fun with charlie's broom. rated T just incase. If people R&R there will be another chapter if not its just a oneshot xx


Pranks from the pranksters 

**A/N: This is my first Fred and George Fan Fiction. I think it's funny. Rated T just in case of things that happens in later chapters. **

**It is all in script form and each chapter will be named after the poor victim that gets the prank put on them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would be the luckiest lady in the world. **

**Chapter 1 – Charlie**

**Fred: so, George, what sort of pranks shall we do today?**

**George: Well I did have an idea earlier?**

**Fred: And what was that dear brother?**

**George: What does Charlie do all summer?**

**Fred: Quidditch, usually with Bill**

**George: And dear brother what important tool do you need for Quidditch?**

_**(Fred looks gormlessly at his brother)**_

**Fred: Err...the balls?**

_**(George looks like he is standing with some freak)**_

**Fred: What? If you don't have the balls there isn't a game!**

**George: True. But what other very important tool do you need?**

_**(Fred is now looking very confused)**_

**George: Come on Fred it's obvious.**

**Fred: The field?**

**George: Oy vay, no wonder they call me the smart twin. A BROOM!**

**Fred: Dear brother, I think you'll find that's a necessity not just a tool.**

**George: Fred, the bloody field is a necessity. You could pay Quidditch on the ground!**

**Fred: Isn't that what muggles do though?**

**George: Yeah, I think they call it football. Anyway we're going off topic.**

**Fred: Yeah, broomstick, carry on.**

**George: We could hide Charlie's broom or something.**

**Fred: Charlie will kill us though and I would really like to see Christmas this year.**

**George: The only way he will find out is if you keep shouting and mum hears us. **

**Fred: Ok sorry, what were you going to say then?**

**George: Ok, well I was thinking of doing a simple breaking charm that will do no full term damage, making Charlie's broom look broke then see his reaction. But here's the catch it can only be fixed by using the **_**'Reparo' **_**charm, so when it comes round to fixing it he will look like an idiot. **

**Fred: Sounds good but won't Charlie figure out that it's us and we can only use simple charms like that. **

**George: Again, only if you keep shouting about it. **

**Fred: Ok. Let's do that but make it look like it flew into a tree or something.**

**George: Ok let's work this. **

_**(2 hours later)**_

**George: Right, Fred, does it look like it just flew into a tree?**

**Fred: Yeah, kind of apart from the breaks is clean and not jagged but never mind. Hopefully he won't pick up on that though.**

**George: Ok, now Charlie will be back from Diagon Alley shortly. So all we have to do is sit and wait. **

**Fred: I am so glad mum wanted us to keep out the way today. **

**George: Yup, we would never have got it done.**

**Fred: What the cleaning or the prank?**

_**(George laughs aloud and Fred joins in)**_

**George: you know what? That was quite funny. **

**Fred: why thank you. Now let's get to the safe distance of our bedroom but also at a great view point. **

**George: Yeah I fancy a couple of games of Exploding Snap.**

**Fred: Mum won't like it. **

**George: and...Since when were you bothered?**

**Fred: ok, point taken. Let us go play snap.**

**George: last one up gets to deal the cards. **

**_(half an hour later fred and George here Charlie screaming their names and they look as if they had just seen a ghost(pardon the expression))_**

**Charlie: FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE!!!!!!!**

**Mrs Weasley: CHARLES WEASLEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SHOUTING AT YOUR BROTHERS LIKE TH- FRED AND GEORGE GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!**

**Fred: Uh oh now we've done it, we'll be grounded for the rest of the holidays and probably never get to Hogwarts again thanks George.**

**George: Hey, it was your idea too. So don't even bother trying to shove the blame on me.**

**Mrs Weasley: FRED AND GEORGE GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!**

**Fred:(smiling at his mother) yes mummy. **

**George: (looking sheepish) yes mum.**

**Mrs Weasley: what have you done to you brother's broom. **

**Fred: Hey what makes you think it was us. **

**Mrs Weasley: because it has only been me and you two in the house all day and you two have been outside for most of it. **

**Fred : yeah but you obvioulsy don't know what gnomes can do.**

**Charlie: Are the gnomes called Fred and George.**

**George: Oi are you saying we look like Gnomes !**

**Charlie: Err...Yes**

**_(George and Charlie start scrambling about on the floor) _**

**Mrs Weasley: You two behave yourselves. you are acting like spoilt brats.**

**Charlie:(whining) but mum they broke my broom.**

**Fred: actually tell you the truth we didn't completley wreck it.**

**Charlie: what do you mean?**

**George: I'll take it from here Fred. (points his wand at the broomstick pieces) _Reparo_**

**Charlie: (whispering) why didn't i try that.**

**Fred: did you not think of trying the obvious first, big brother**

**Mrs Weasley: Oh for god sakes Charlie your supposed to be the best in your year but you don't even think of doing obvious spells before you go start shouting the odds. think next time.**

**Charlie: so you yell at me and let the twins go with no punishment. Mum they wrecked my broom even if it was reparable they still wrecked it.**

**Mrs Weasley: Charlie Weasley mind your manners! Fred and George are getting punishments. They will scrub the kitchen floor...with a toothbrush. And you Charlie Weasley are banned from Quidditch for a week and have to de-gnome the garden.**

**Charlie: But m-**

**Mrs Weasley: Thats what you get for back chatting and if you ever speak to me like that again then you will be banned from Quidditch permanetly, that includes school. I can always write to Dumbledore. **

**_(Mrs Weasley goes back into the house with Fred and George following. Fred and George look back and see Charlie fixing his broom and glaring at him)_**

**Fred: we are so dead later **

**George: yeah but hey at least we get to play Quidditch with Bill for a week. **

A/N So hope everyone enjoyed that. Plz R&R if some one does press the nice button then they maybe another chapter if noone reviews than this is just a oneshot. plz review.

XxskixX


End file.
